Aida Surugan
|image=Aida_Surugan.png |unnamed character=No |alias=Aida Rayhunton, Princess |japanese voice=Yu Shimamura |gender=Female |species=Human |era=Regild Century |status=Alive |hair=Orange |eye=Green |family=Gusion Surugan~Adoptive Father, Bellri Zenam~Biological Brother |loves=Cahill Saint |nationality=Ameria |affiliation=Pirate Corps |occupation=Mobile Suit Pilot |rank=Second Lieutenant |series=Gundam Reconguista in G~1~26, Gundam Reconguista in G: From the Past to the Future, Gundam Reconguista in G (manga), Gundam Reconguista in G I - Go! Core Fighter }} is one of the protagonists of the Gundam Reconguista in G anime series. Personality & Character Though she has very strong ideals and beliefs, she also has a tendency to blame herself when things go wrong and can be very emotional. Aida has also shown that she likes to dance. Skills & Abilities Due the Rayhunton Code installed in the cockpit of the YG-111 Gundam G-Self, she is one of the three people who can pilot it. Aida is assigned the MSAM-033 Gundam G-Arcane and often uses it Anti-Ship Rifle to provide support fire for her allies, while staying close to the Megafauna. History Aida was adopted as the daughter of Amerian General, Gusion Surugan and later joined the Pirate Corps. After they got control of the G-Self, she became its pilot as the other pirates could not activate it. She assaulted the crown carrying the 1010th class of Capital Guard space cadets as a distraction while the other pirates stole photon batteries from the bottom of Capital Tower. Among the cadets was Bellri Zenam, neither of whom realized they were siblings. Bellri used a Recten to defend the tower and she is captured as Captain Samatar and Luin Lee came to his assistance and the G-Self appeared to have been not working properly. She refused to reveal her identity as the daughter of an Amerian general when she was interrogated by Captain Samatar and by noting she isn't part of the military and using the alias for which she gets slapped. As she did not know Bellri was her brother, she was surprised when he managed to open the hatch to the cockpit of the G-Self, activate the Rayhunton Code and retrieve the Starter. Relationships Gallery Aida Surugan Character Profile.jpg|Aida Surugan Character Profile Aida Rayhunton.png Aida Surugan Profile.png|Aida Surugan Profile Aida Rayhunton.jpg Aida Surugan (From The Past To The Future).jpg|In Gundam G-Arcane's cockpit (Gundam Reconguista in G: From the Past to the Future) Gundam Reconguista in G RAW c01 001_p-001.jpg|Aida Surugan as seen on Gundam Reconguista in G (manga) Gundam Reconguista in G RAW c01 056_p-056.jpg|As seen on Gundam Reconguista in G (manga) Gundam Reconguista in G RAW c01 057_p-057.jpg|As seen on Gundam Reconguista in G (manga) G-Reco Manga vol 4 Bellri and Aida.png|As seen on Gundam Reconguista in G (manga) Trivia *Aida was ranked the 8th best female character in NewType Magazine's Januaray 2015 rankings.SGCafe *Aida's voice actress, Yu Shimamura, also plays Haruka Haruno/Cure Flora of the magical girl series Go! Princess Pretty Cure, which has lead to an interesting explosion of fan art crossing over the two series. *In Super Robot Wars X, Aida is suggested to be more romantically interested in older men. References External links *Official Profile